


The Addition

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Team Angel has a new member and Lorne for one is happy to Fred join their little family.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewbuzwuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Joss Whedon owns all.
> 
> **Notes:** written for thenewbuzwuzz for Valentine’s Day and International Fanworks day 2020

Lorne sits back with his Seabreeze listening to Cordy giving Fred some pointers about the finer nuances of fashion. He can tell it doesn’t sink in much. Fred’s mind is too full of things far more important to her, like math, like her unabashed Angel worship. He doesn’t blame her. Angel was instrumental in saving her from Pylea. He doesn’t think Fred’s style is all that bad but recognizes that fashion is Cordy’s armor and she is trying to share that because she knows Fred is still raw. It’s only been days since they had returned to Earth.

He sips his tart drink, thinking about all the reasons he’s here at the Hyperion. He could never have stayed back on Pylea with his ‘family.’ Those people might share blood with him but they weren’t his family. The people in this room, Angelcakes, Gunn, Wes and Cordy they’re who matter to him. Their family had just grown by one new member. There would be growing pains, Lorne’s sure but it would all work out. Fred was a sweetheart, smart as a whip. He for one welcomed her with open arms. 

Lorne hadn’t asked her to sing yet, but he would. But for now, let her settle in. It would all work out. She would be as happy as he was here. Of that Lorne felt certain.


End file.
